Walking Rabbit
by noverius2012
Summary: ... dan gadis itu tidak pernah tahu, dia melangkah memasuki perangkap ketika bersikeras mengejar kelinci itu. Detik jam terhenti dan waktu berubah relatif ketika pintu lubang kelinci itu tertutup. Gadis itu terjebak, suka atau tidak suka, dengan si kelinci licik yang terlalu mencintainya."


**Walking Rabbit**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC adalah peringatan utama saya, typos** **everywhere** **, cracked-pair, etc.**

 **so, seriously, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See? I already warned you.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tidak pernah siap untuk perpisahan, apapun bentuk perpisahannya itu, dan dengan siapapun dia harus berpisah. Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai konsultan pajak di perusahaan asing, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendapat promosi kenaikan pangkat sebagai sekertaris direktur utama di kantor pusat... yang sayangnya berada di kota lain. Tentu saja dia ingin menolak pangkat itu, seharusnya tidak ada masalah, toh jika dia tidak mau, akan ada pegawai lain yang lebih senior yang bisa menggantikannya. Sayangnya, sebuah konsekuensi aneh harus siap diterimanya ketika memutuskan menolak jabatan itu. Dia harus membayar sejumlah besar denda yang tak mungkin dipenuhi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Ya, dia pewaris utama aset keluarga hyuuga, tapi lalu kenapa? Masih ada sepupunya, Neji dan adiknya, Hanabi yang lebih pantas menerima semua itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cenderung bersikap aman terhadap apapun sehingga dia selalu menolak terlibat terlalu jauh dalam bisnis. Menjadi konsultan sebenarnya adalah jabatan yang paling tepat baginya. Dia hanya perlu memberikan nasihat tanpa perlu mengelola bisnis secara langsung.

Sementara sekertaris...

Jabatan itu bukan hanya menuntut tanggungjawab lebih tapi juga memaksa dia berpisah dari orang-orang yang dia cintai. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan tentu saja... orang yang dia sukai. Seorang pria energik dari bagian HRD di kantor yang sama, yang selalu menampilkan senyum cerahnya dan kegilaannya terhadap bola. Cinta pertamanya sejak dulu.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan, itu sudah jelas, tapi hinata terlalu sering menatap lelaki itu hingga dia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia berpisah darinya. Menatap lelaki itu telah menjadi bagian dari detak jantungnya, rasanya nyaris mustahil meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yah, kemustahilan tinggal kemustahilan. Buktinya saat ini dia tengah mengemas barang-barang yang akan dia bawa dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Nee-chan," hanabi masuk tanpa sungkan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku bisa membantumu membayar denda tak masuk akal itu. Atau kalau perlu, kita bisa menuntut mereka karena membuat kebijakan yang tak masuk akal seperti itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ti... tidak perlu. A... aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Pembohong," keluh gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Sudah jelas Hinata-nee sangat gugup sejak keputusan itu. Ayolah, nee-chan, tak ada masalah jika sesekali nee-chan menggunakan uang Hyuuga untuk kepentingan pribadi. Aku yakin..."

"A... ano," hinata mengelus lembut bahu hanabi. "A... aku tahu... kalian tidak akan keberatan jika... aku membayar denda itu. Ta... tapi untuk apa? Tawaran ini... jelas lebih menguntungkan dilihat dari sisi manapun... kan?"

Hanabi mendesah. Kakaknya adalah gadis terlembut dan terapuh yang bisa ditemui di klannya, bahkan di seluruh kota. Tapi ketika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, hinata benar-benar bisa jadi orang yang paling keras kepala.

Sebuah frame foto terjatuh begitu saja dengan suara keras, tepat ketika hanabi sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hinata sedikit panik sebelum sadar tidak ada yang pecah dan rusak dari frame foto tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum lega.

"Ah, kau juga mau membawa foto kelinci itu?" tanya hanabi.

"Um, ya," hinata memasukkan frame hijau tua itu ke dalam tas tangan tuanya.

"Nee-chan," hanabi mulai lagi. "Kau benar-benar kebiasaan. Lupakan sajalah kelinci itu. Dia jelek, galak, tidak imut, ditambah lagi dia cacat. Sudah seperti itu, dia kabur tanpa tahu diri setelah nee-chan rawat sekian lama."

"Tapi..." hinata tersenyum lembut. "Si... siapa lagi yang akan mengingatnya kalau bukan aku? Hiro-kun adalah temanku, dan dia galak karena dia disiksa oleh pemilik sebelumnya, makanya wajar jika dia tidak mempercayai manusia."

"Ah, nee-chan, mengubah pikiranmu benar-benar seperti mengubah gunung. Terserah nee-chan sajalah," gadis itu melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

Hinata memandangnya dengan penuh permintaan maaf. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada foto tua seekor kelinci berwarna abu-abu pekat dengan mata merah yang menatap tajam pada kamera dengan hinata yang memangkunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaki depan bagian kiri kelinci itu tidak sempurna. Hinata masih ingat luka parah yang dialami hiro—nama kelincinya—ketika pertama kali dia menemukannya. Kakinya patah karena terlindas kendaraan dan ada goresan panjang di dadanya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat binatang malang itu bertahan.

Seperti yang dikatakan hanabi, hiro bukanlah kelinci yang manis. Ekspresinya keras dan selalu menatap tajam penuh kecurigaan kapanpun hinata mendekatinya. Kelinci itu bahkan pernah menggigit jari hinata, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa membencinya. Butuh lebih dari dua minggu untuk membuat hewan itu untuk bersikap tenang padanya, tapi sampai akhir pun, hiro hanya mau menerimanya. Orang-orang selain hinata yang berada di dekatnya akan dijauhi atau malah dilukai. Hal kecil dan sederhana semacam inilah yang membuat hinata merasa... dibutuhkan. Meskipun beberapa bulan selanjutnya kelinci itu hilang—kabur menurut hanabi dan neji—tapi hinata tak bisa berhenti mengharapkannya kembali. Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu. Rasanya sudah cukup dia menunggu, jadi kali ini hinata benar-benar mantap untuk pergi.

Toh cinta pertamanya sejak SMA hingga sekarang juga merupakan salah seorang yang merekomendasikannya, jadi tidak banyak alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di kota ini. Patah hati adalah alasan utamanya untuk menyerah bertahan di kota yang indah itu.

Hinata mendesah, memasukkan buku diktat kuliahnya yang dirasa akan membantunya nanti. Itu adalah barang terakhir yang dia kemas. Besok, siap ataupun tidak, dia harus pergi ke Suna, kota tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Tak banyak yang dia harapkan, hanya semoga Kami-sama bisa mempermudahnya.

.

...noverius...

.

Keluarganya, kecuali ayahnya, mengantarnya tanpa banyak bicara. Momen sedih dan diskusi telah mereka habiskan seminggu terakhir dengan satu keputusan final. Hinata akan pergi dengan syarat jika dia tidak tahan dan kembali sebelum satu tahun di sana, maka dia harus mau melibatkan diri dalam bisnis Hyuuga. Syarat sederhana dari ayah stoic-nya yang sudah pasti bermaksud mendewasakannya. Atau memerangkapnya dalam bisnis keluarga. Manapun alasannya, semua tahu, lelaki tua itu hanya ingin mengawasi dan menilai seberapa baik hinata di bidangnya.

"Ano," Hinata memandang neji dengan bimbang. "Ku... kutitipkan... tou-san dan... Hanabi pada... nii-san." Canggung rasanya, terutama dengan neji yang melihatnya dengan begitu lekat. Lelaki itu memang dingin padanya—pada semua orang, tapi pada hinata benar-benar parah—dan kali ini semakin menjadi.

" _We need to talk_ ," desis lelaki itu. Tanpa peduli pendapat hinata, neji menarik lengan gadis itu saat hanabi sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. Hinata tak bisa menolak.

Kakak sepupunya terlihat marah karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa hinata pahami. Lelaki berambut panjang itu selalu terlihat marah, terutama jika itu terkait dengan hinata. Hati hinata berdetak keras ketika dengan sengaja neji mendorongnya ke dinding restauran di bandara yang terhalangi papan promosi.

"Nii... niisan..." gadis itu masih belum paham apa yang ada dalam kepala sepupunya itu.

Neji menelan ludah dengan keras, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Katakan," dia menarik nafas seolah menahan diri. "Apa alasan kau pergi adalah laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

Hinata tersentak. "Darimana..."

"Jadi benar dia alasannya?" volume suara neji meningkat untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Hinata ingat suara tinggi dan emosional terakhir yang dikeluarkan neji adalah saat semua orang menanyakan keadaannya ketika kedua orang tua neji meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Setelah itu, neji menjadi sosok penuh pengendalian diri dan tak terjangkau.

"Ti... tidak semua," ujar hinata lirih. "Aku... hanya..."

"Apa karena aku, hinata? Karena aku masih tinggal di rumahmu, kau memilih pergi?"

"Ti... tidak!" hinata terkejut dengan pemikiran lelaki itu. "Ke... Kenapa niisan berpikiran... seperti itu?"

"Karena..." neji mendecih keras, lalu mendorong hinata lebih rapat ke dinding dengan tubuhnya. "Karena aku mulai tidak bisa menjaga sikapku padamu?"

Sikap? "Tidak ada yang... salah... mengenainya," hinata menjaga suaranya tetap stabil. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang karena neji merapatkan tubuhnya pada hinata.

Jemari neji meremas keras bahu hinata, memaksa gadis itu membalas tatapannya. "Baik," geramnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau peduli, kali ini... kupaksa kau untuk peduli," dan lelaki itu mencium cepat bibir hinata. "Apa yang selalu kau abaikan."

"Nii... san..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Sensasi bibir lembut kakak sepupunya sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir. Dia... benar-benar bingung.

"Kau mengabaikanku, hinata," bisik neji di telinganya. "Kau hanya memikirkan lelaki tak tahu diri itu, tanpa melihat aku," wajah hinata yang memerah membuat neji memunculkan seringai simpulnya. "Jadi kali ini, aku akan membuatmu selalu memikirkanku. Di sana, kau harus peduli padaku," dan sekali lagi, lelaki itu mengecup bibir hinata.

Pikiran gadis itu berubah kalut. "Nii... Niisan, tidak seharusnya kita..."

"Oh, seharusnya kita," neji memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak peduli apapun jawabanmu, hinata. Aku hanya... tidak ingin kau pergi sebelum mengetahui perasaanku. Sebelum kau peduli padaku, _in a different way_." Mata lelaki itu berkabut.

Hinata mengerti, neji diam-diam menyimpan traumanya terhadap perpisahan dan pesawat. Alasan sederhana itu kemudian membuat hinata tetap diam, berusaha memaklumi sepupunya yang selalu dia sayangi secara general. Neji mengantarnya memasuki area _check in_ setelah mendengar kekesalan hanabi karena mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Bisikan dan suara rendahnya sesaat sebelum berpisah menggema dalam pikiran hinata.

 _Ketika kita berpisah, kau mungkin akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu melupakan lelaki itu. Sampai saat itu, aku memintamu tetap memikirkanku. Dan saat kau kembali bersama dia, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu, hinata._

.

...noverius...

.

Udara dingin di akhir november benar-benar menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang. Temperatur udara Suna saat itu mencapai minus dua belas derajat—atau seperti itulah yang dicantumkan pada termometer digital besar di bandara Suna. Suasananya sangat sepi, wajar saja, siapa orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran di udara sedingin itu setelah jam kerja berakhir? Meskipun bandara dilengkapi fasilitas penghangat ruangan, udara dingin akibat salju yang mulai turun masih bisa dirasakan.

Hinata menggosok cemas kedua tangannya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan tak ada satupun taksi yang muncul di area perhentian taksi. Celakanya, dia belum memiliki kontak perusahaan taksi di daerah itu. Tiga puluh menit lagi jam malam akan berlaku, dan jelas semakin sulit baginya untuk mencapai apartemen sewaannya. Dia diam-diam merintih melihat hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa petugas di area itu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membeli tiket untuk kembali ke kotanya dan melupakan apapun yang seharusnya dia lakukan di Suna.

Lima belas menit.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pasrah. Kelihatannya malam pertamanya d Suna harus dihabiskan di bandara. Tepat saat dia akan menarik masuk kembali kopernya, sebuah SUV hitam berhenti di depannya. Merasa tak mengenal siapapun atau berjanji dengan siapapun di sana, hinata berniat melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke dalam.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga Hinata?" suara yang dalam dan berat menghentikannya. Dia menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan dengan seorang pria berkulit pucat yang memiliki ketampanan yang nyaris tidak wajar. Lelaki itu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampirinya.

"Ano..."

"Sasuke," lelaki itu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya sebagai staff di perusahaan yang sama dengan hinata. "Uchiha Sasuke," mata pria itu begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi, sekaligus penuh keraguan. "Kau... mau kemana?"

"A... ah," gadis itu membungkuk penuh kecanggungan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak mengenali bosnya? Meskipun ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi sudah sering kantornya dulu menampilkan sosok sasuke sebagai pemimpin muda yang paling sukses di Jepang. "Sumimasen, saya tidak... langsung mengenali anda,"

Lelaki muda itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya. "Kau mau kemana tadi?"

"Ah... saya... tidak mendapatkan taksi... jadi saya... berpikir untuk menginap di... sini."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Lelaki itu menarik koper besar hinata dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang melekat. "Kau tidak diberi tahu, aku akan menjemputmu?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan mendorong hinata menuju mobilnya. Hinata—yang disorientasi—mengikuti tanpa sadar. "begitu aku melihat jam tiba pesawatmu, aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan ada transportasi umum pada jam itu. Tapi mereka mengatakan tiketnya sudah terlanjut dibeli, jadi aku _secara pribadi_ mengatakan akan menjemputmu."

Sebuah gumpalan salju meluncur turun dari atap mobil pengawas yang diparkirkan begitu saja di seberang pintu keluar. Hinata sepenuhnya mengabaikan dua kata aneh yang menyisip pada ucapan pria asing itu. Alih-alih menanggapi, gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ano," nafasnya meninggalkan uap putih di udara. Tubuhnya menggigil. "Saya... minta maaf merepotkan anda," jelas dia tidak akan mengambil tindakan tidak rasional seperti menolak tawaran bosnya pada kondisi seperti sekarang.

Tak disangka, ekspresi wajah lelaki itu melembut. Dia memasukkan koper berat hinata dengan sekali angkat ke bagasi, lalu menatapnya. "Tak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada sekertarisku," meskipun tak akan ada apa-apa di kota semacam Suna.

Wajah hinata merona. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya daripada langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada lelaki yang bersikap _gentleman_ di kota sepi ini, dan dia tidak terbiasa. Dengan kikuk, gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu masuk sambil menggenggam erat ransel laptopnya yang jelek. Temperatur udara dalam mobil hangat dan nyaman—oh, ayolah, ini mobil mahal, jadi jelas semuanya nyaman. Aroma yang samar tercium saat bertemu dengan sasuke di luar terasa sangat kuat dalam mobil itu. Aroma yang maskulin; perpaduan antara tembakau, mint, dan musk yang berkelas. Dan sedikit kelembutan vanila.

Sasuke menyampirkan jas stylish-nya pada sandaran jok. Dia melirik hinata dengan pandangan yang melekat seperti lem. "Kau sudah tahu dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Y... ya," dengan terburu-buru gadis itu membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna cokelat. "A... ano," suaranya mencicit. "Rizushi 4G?"

"Oh," kelihatannya sasuke tahu tempat itu meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. "Jadi, apa kau sudah siap dengan pekerjaan barumu?"

Diam-diam hinata merintih dalam hati. Dia baru saja tiba di kota yang asing dan sepi ini, dan baru dua hari yang lalu dia masih mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai konsultan, kemudian dia ditanya oleh bosnya jika dia sudah siap atau belum menjadi sekertarisnya, direktur utama. Tentu saja tidak. "Um, ya, saya harap saya bisa... melakukan yang terbaik."

Lagi. Lelaki itu menatapnya sesaat dengan intensitas tinggi sehingga hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya dilem. Mata gelap lelaki itu berkilat terkena lampu jalanan yang dilewati mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. "Kau tahu," pandangan sasuke kembali lurus ke depan. "melakukan yang terbaik saja tidak akan cukup untukku," sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kau harus menjadi _luar biasa_ untuk bisa bertahan dengan irama kerjaku."

Keheningan yang canggung kemudian mendominasi menit-menit kosong di antara mereka. Hinata mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena kesalahan ucapannya tadi. Dia berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara memperbaikinya ketika dengan tiba-tiba sasuke menyentuh pundaknya.

Refleks, gadis itu menoleh.

"Tapi kurasa, jika itu kau, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Eh?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum miring.

 _Eh?_

Hinata ingin menanyakan maksud kata-kata sasuke tadi, tapi selain karena mobil mereka telah memasuki _basement_ di sebuah apartemen kelas menengah ke atas, dia juga tidak punya nyali untuk melontarkan terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar ucapan bosnya tadi.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil bagi hinata tepat ketika gadis itu mendorong pintu. Dia masih sedikit tercekat, belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan bos barunya itu. Apakah jarak ribuan mil bisa mengubah kebudayaan? Seingatnya justru seharusnya dia yang membantu membukakan pintu bagi bosnya mengingat seperti apa jabatan mereka.

Sudahlah.

Hanya karena lupa menutup kembali ranselnya, beberapa barangnya terjatuh saat dia menggesek sandaran jok. Beberapa barang seperti buku kecil, tempat pensil, dan frame foto hijaunya jatuh bertebaran di hadapan sasuke. Panik, hinata membungkuk meminta maaf sambil memunguti barangnya secepat mungkin... kecuali satu frame foto yang sudah berada di tangan sasuke sebelum dia sempat mengambilnya.

"Eto..." gadis itu menunggu sasuke memberikan benda itu ketimbang memintanya secara langsung. Lagi-lagi masalah kebiasaan.

"Siapa ini?"

"Ah? Eh? Oh, a... ano, itu... adik saya, hanabi..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Maksudku laki-laki ini,"

 _Tahu?_ "Itu... kakak sepupu saya..."

Sasuke bernafas dengan keras, cukup keras untuk memotong kalimat hinata yang terbata-bata. Oh, tuhan, gadis itu merasa kesan pertamanya benar-benar payah.

"Maksudku," sasuke masih bernafas dengan keras. "Siapa _kelinci_ kusam ini?"

Kelinci?

Apakah memang wajar bagi seseorang di kota ini untuk menanyakan seekor hewan pada sebuah foto dibanding orang-orang dalam dalam foto itu?

"Itu," hinata berdehem, berharap kalimatnya bisa keluar dengan lancar. "Hiro-kun, kelinci saya." Dan darimana sasuke tahu jenis kelamin kelincinya itu?

"Oh? Aku merasa ada cerita yang cukup panjang mengenai kelinci buruk rupa..."

"Jangan menghina Hiro-kun," sikap hinata berubah defensif dan keras. "Saya mohon,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menyerahkan frame itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya datar. Dia mendorong punggung hinata dengan tekanan yang pas menuju lift. "Dan aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang dia."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Berapa nomor apartemenmu?"

"517," tanpa sadar hinata menjawab tepat ketika masuk ke dalam lift.

Sasuke menekan lantai lima. "Sistem penomoran di sini. Angka pertama menunjukkan lantai, dua angka selanjutnya nomor apartemenmu," tanpa diminta lelaki itu menjelaskan. "Nah, kelihatannya kau... lumayan menghargai kelinci itu ya?" dia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan nada sinis pada suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hiro-kun? Saya menyayanginya. Dia... sudah seperti adik laki-laki bagi saya." Tak ada keraguan dalam ucapan hinata untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang malam itu. Sasuke mendengus sambil setengah tertawa mengejek.

"Adik?"

"um... ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," hinata menghitung cepat dalam hati menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dia makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini.

"Seekor kelinci? Selera humor yang buruk ya?"

Tepat saat itu, pintu lift terbuka. Hinata baru menyadari selama itu juga bosnya yang sinis itu membawakan koper super beratnya. Dengan wajah sedikit berkerut dan bersemu kemerahan dia menatap sasuke yang juga ikut keluar dari lift. "Maaf, ta... tapi... apakah anda ti... tidak menyukai saya?"

"Hm?" lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi tertarik yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Se... sejak awal... kalimat anda begitu... offensif... pada saya." Hinata berusaha terdengar tajam, tapi... yeah.

Dasi sasuke yang rapi dilonggarkan oleh pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tertarik. "Ada dua hal yang salah di sini, Hyuuga. Pertama, aku bersikap seperti itu sejak kita tiba di sini, bukan sejak awal. Dan kedua," dia menyeringai. "Aku bersikap offensif pada kelincimu yang jelek..."

"Cukup!" hinata merintih marah. Udara dingin, perjalanan panjang, jetlag yang tak berkesudahan, dan rasa lapar secara lengkap memancing emosinya pada bosnya. "Ja... jangan hina Hiro-kun lagi... saya..."

Kelihatannya bosnya juga mulai tidak tertarik pada topik itu lagi. Dengan arogan, pria itu melangkah melewatinya sambil membawa koper dan ransel beratnya tanpa menunggu hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Oh tuhan, hinata tidak pernah benar-benar kesal pada seseorang, tapi kali ini rasanya dia ingin mengobrak-abrik kopernya untuk mencari heelsnya dan menancapkan ujung tajam haknya ke tubuh pria itu. Dengan sedikit kesal gadis itu menyentakkan flat shoes birunya ke lantai sebelum mengikuti langkah pria itu.

.

...noverius...

.

"Aku tidak merasa kelinci jelek itu cukup berharga sampai fotonya kau bawa kemari," sasuke mulai lagi.

Hinata mendesah, menuangkan susu cokelat hangat kalengan ke dalam dua cangkir kecil yang dia bawa dari rumahnya. Mereka kini berada di dalam apartemennya yang rapi, wangi, dan nyaman. Sasuke berniat meninggalkannya begitu hinata akan masuk, namun demi sopan santun, gadis itu menawarkan bosnya untuk masuk dan minum teh. Dan lelaki itu menerimanya begitu saja.

 _Kumohon_. "Hiro-kun itu manis," gumam hinata saat meletakkan cangkir putihnya ke depan sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya, lelaki itu juga berhasil menemukan _vending machine_ di lantai apartemennya itu.

"Kau bercanda? Ekspresinya benar-benar menyebalkan, tahu?"

"Dia hanya tegang," hinata bersikeras meskipun dia tahu sepanjang waktu ekspresi kelincinya memang begitu.

"Aku berani bertaruh dia itu galak,"

"I... itu karena dia pemalu," pipi hinata merona antara malu dan kesal. Lelaki ini benar-benar akan jadi bosnya dalam empat puluh delapan jam ke depan ya?

Sasuke menyesap susu cokelat hangatnya. Lagi-lagi aroma maskulin yang menyenangkan itu tercium karena gerakannya. "Dia pasti sering melukai orang." Nada suara sasuke sudah berubah, dari yang sinis menjadi lebih santai. Jika saja hinata memperhatikan lebih jauh, sudah jelas bahwa pria itu hanya ingin menggodanya saat itu.

"I... itu... ti... tidak sengaja?" kalimatnya lebih seperti ungkapan ketidakyakinan. "E... eh, maksud saya, Hiro-kun tidak sengaja..."

Sasuke tertawa dengan suara dalam yang suram dan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, hinata sedikit berpikir tawanya tidak terlalu buruk. "Kau benar-benar membelanya, seakan-akan kau jatuh cinta pada dia," sasuke manatapnya lagi. Dengan pandangan tajam yang seperti lem, yang sudah hinata lupakan sejak lelaki itu memulai lelucon tentang kelincinya. " _Or... are you?_ "

Udara di antara mereka seolah menguap, meninggalkan setiap ruang pada ruang dalam udara. Hinata merasa sesak oleh pandangan dan cara bertanya sasuke. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas, seolah-olah di depannya adalah orang yang dia sukai yang tiba-tiba bertanya jika hinata menyukainya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia merasa bukan lagi anak SMA yang harus merasa gugup di depan pria seperti sasuke—meskipun dia tak bisa menafikan ketampanan yang dimiliki sasuke benar-benar tidak biasa untuk sekedar dianggap biasa. "Sa... saya... menyayangi Hiro-kun," gumam hinata. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa basah begitu mengingat kelinci itu kabur darinya seolah-olah, tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan tidak pernah cukup untuk membuat Hiro tinggal.

"Tapi dia mati," dengan kejam sasuke melanjutkan.

Kening mulus yang tertutup poni itu sedikit berkerut. "Ti... tidak, tentu saja. Tidak... syukurlah."

"Lalu?" sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah hinata. "Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk dilakukan kelinci itu?"

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka sasuke bisa setajam itu. "Yah," hinata menarik nafas lebih dalam. "Dia kabur dari saya," dan berkata seolah itu bukan hal besar.

 _Hiro-kun kabur untuk menegaskan aku tidak pantas ditemani..._

"Tidak tahu diri," kalimat sinis sasuke persis seperti yang dilontarkan hanabi dua tahun yang lalu.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "Anda tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Uchiha-sama. Hi... hiro-kun adalah... he... hewan yang bebas. Mu... mungkin selama... bersama saya... dia merasa... terjebak..."

"Itu tidak benar." Suara sasuke begitu bulat dan pasti. "Entah karena dia tak tahu diri atau karena bodoh, tapi yang jelas dia tidak merasa terjebak bersamamu."

Ada perasaan aneh pada ucapan lelaki itu yang membuat hinata tak mau melanjutkan percakapan panjang yang aneh itu. Dia melonggarkan ikatan rambutnya dengan canggung. "We... well, saya... sedikit bingung. A... apakah ini... benar-benar apartemen... yang di... sediakan untuk seluruh karyawan? Ra... rasanya... terlalu... mewah..." tubuhnya terasa panas oleh intensitas tatapan sasuke padanya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri memang begitu cara sasuke memandang _setiap orang_ , bukan karena ada sesuatu yang khusus pada hinata.

"Yeah," tubuh sasuke menjauh dan posturnya lebih santai. "Tidak semua karyawan dapat ini, kau tahu, jika semua dapat fasilitas semacam ini, perusahaan akan rugi. Tapi beberapa dengan jabatan sepertimu, ya, mereka dapat yang kurang lebih sama."

"A... apakah... mereka... ada di sini juga?" mata hinata berbinar. "Apakah... mungkin jika besok saya... menemui mereka?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak," bosnya akhirnya melepas dasinya begitu saja. "Mereka tersebar di beberapa wilayah di sini, relatif lebih dekat dengan kantor dibandingkan apartemenmu."

"Be... begitukah?" hinata merasa sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke bergumam meng-iya-kan. "Oh, iya, Hyuuga," dia menarik perhatian hinata ketika berdiri. "Kuharap kau berhenti berbicara formal denganku di luar kantor."

Wajah gadis itu berubah kaget. "Ta... tapi..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hinata. Apa itu oke?"

Lelaki itu bicara begitu dengan nada seorang bos pada sekertarisnya, bagaimana bisa hinata menjawab tidak!

"Ra... rasanya... ku... kurang pantas... me... mengingat perbedaan... level kita..."

"Maksudmu, levelku di bawah levelmu?" nada suara sasuke meningkat.

Astaga!

"Bu... bukan begitu..." oh ayolah, "Ba... baiklah. Saya... akan mencoba." Hinata menyerah.

Senyum separo yang khas muncul di wajah sasuke. "Bahasa, hinata."

"E... eh? Oh. Aku... akan mencoba."

"Very well," sasuke meraba kedua saku celananya, lalu ekspresinya berubah masam. "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

 _Tentu saja, sekarang hampir tengah malam._

"Kurasa aku menjatuhkan kunci mobilku di suatu tempat."

Panik, hinata ikut berdiri untuk mencari di sekitarnya. "A... anda... kau tahu... kira-kira dimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Entahlah. Bisa dimana saja. Aku akan berjalan pulang sekarang."

"Sekarang?" hinata merasa terkena serangan panik. Ini hampir tengah malam dan bos barunya itu akan berjalan pulang? "I... itu terlalu berbahaya... Uchi... Sasuke-san. Um... kun?" rasanya aneh pada kondisi seperti ini lelaki itu masih bisa memelototinya hanya karena panggilan.

"Aku tetap harus tidur," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kau bisa," hinata menelan ludah. Tidak yakin jika ini keputusan yang tepat. "Tidur di... sofa ini?" tapi dia tetap menyatakannya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat sangat jelas di wajah sasuke. Hinata mengutuk dirinya. Tidak ada perempuan baik-baik yang meminta seorang lelaki menginap di rumahnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia nyaris membatalkan ketika dengan santai sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang diduduki sebelumnya dan berbaring. "Aku terima itu. Tolong berikan aku bantal dan selimut."

Hinata rasanya benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

.

...noverius...

.

Udara dingin yang mencekik di luar ruangan seolah bisa menembus ketebalan dinding ruangan. Meskipun penghangat ruangan dinyalakan, sesekali masih terasa sensasi musim dingin yang berhasil masuk. Badai salju terbesar dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir sedang terjadi di luar, wajar jika sesekali jendela yang tertutup tirai putih gading itu berderak seolah akan dibuka paksa.

Hinata menggigil untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia bersyukur meminta bos barunya itu untuk tinggal. Bayangkan jika tidak—sasuke harus berjalan di tengah badai yang mengerikan seperti sekarang. Selimut yang disediakan di apartemen ini hanya satu. Sasuke yang harus tidur di luar jelas lebih membutuhkannya daripada dia. Tapi hinata tetap menggigil meski sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian tebal.

Angin kencang menampar jendela hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak yang menakutkan. Hinata menutupi kedua telinganya sambil meringkuk semakin dalam. Kami-sama...

Tirai yang memisahkan sofa dengan kamarnya terbuka dengan keras hingga hinata yang sudah panik makin ketakutan. Gadis itu memekik kecil. "Sa... Sasuke... kun?"

Lelaki itu bergumam tak jelas lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Kemejanya terbuka dan menunjukkan kaus dalam putihnya yang ketat dan mencetak seluruh otot tubuhnya. Sasuke melemparkan bantal dan selimutnya ke kasur hinata yang tidak terlalu besar.

"A... ano..."

"Kau. Pakai saja selimut itu." Datar dan kaku. Hinata menelan ludah. Apa sasuke kesal karena dari tadi dia tanpa sadar berisik?

"Ta... tapi anda..."

"Bahasa," wajah sasuke merengut kesal. "Aku tidak perlu selimut."

Ya tuhan!

"Saya... aku baik-baik saja, su... sungguh," hinata berusaha meyakinkan dengan suaranya yang payah. "Kau lebih membutuhkan ini."

Alis sasuke terangkat. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkan seorang gadis tidur tanpa selimut di tengah badai salju kan?" bayangan lelaki itu sejak mereka bertemu mengingatkan hinata _lagi_ bahwa sasuke adalah seorang _gentleman_.

Sasuke nyaris menutup pintu ketika suara hinata yang lirih menghentikannya. "Kita... bisa... berbagi selimut..."

.

...noverius...

.

Tak akan ada seorang pun wanita baik-baik yang akan mengundang seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya masuk, menginap, dan berada satu selimut dengannya di kota yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Tak akan pernah ada.

Semalam suntuk hinata tidak bisa tidur merasakan gesekan kulit di antara mereka. Kenapa pula sasuke menerima tawaran bodoh seorang gadis sepertinya? Masih bisa diingat bagaimana nafas sasuke yang terdengar begitu tenang dan menyentuh telinganya. Wajah hinata berubah merah padam setiap dia mengingat malam kemarin. Dia berusaha fokus pada teh dan sandwich sederhana yang dia buat pagi itu.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke keluar dengan wajah segar dan ketampanan yang selalu terlihat tidak umum, seolah-olah dia adalah dewa yang sedang iseng mampir di bumi. Dia mendekati hinata. "Hei," hinata bersemu. Ingatan tentang semalam dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu bangun lebih dulu darinya membuat dia merasa sangat malu. Maksudnya, ini bosnya loh, dan dia sudah melihat banyak sisi jelek yang bahkan hinata sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan ada pada dirinya. "Aroma tehnya enak."

Sesaat pikiran hinata kosong. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ini teh kesukaanku," dia menyodorkan secangkir pada sasuke yang duduk di depan _counter_.

"Earl grey? Aku juga suka dengan teh ini." Sasuke berkomentar singkat kemudian meminum teh dengan gaya berkelas yang—lagi-lagi—belum pernah hinata lihat. Kenapa semua tentang lelaki uchiha itu selalu berkaitan dengan kata anggun dan berkelas sih?

"Be... benarkah?" hinata tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kebanyakan pria yang aku kenal... le... lebih menyukai teh hitam atau kopi," gadis itu menyodorkan piring berisi beberapa potong sandwich selai cokelat dan strawberry.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gaya khasnya. "Maksudmu 'pria' itu sepupumu kan?"

Roti yang hinata pegang terjatuh begitu saja. "Bagaimana... kau..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau mudah ditebak," sasuke menjawab santai.

Hinata mengutuk jantungnya yang bekerja dengan tidak normal oleh setiap perilaku lelaki itu. Demi tuhan, dia bukan lagi remaja yang bisa berdebar hanya karena kalimat semacam itu...

"Atau mungkin aku memang mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan?"

Tambahan ucapan sasuke membuat otaknya terasa mengalami malfungsi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaku. Wajah sasuke begitu tenang dan santai, seolah semua yang diucapkannya adalah hal biasa.

"Ka... kau..." hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Lelaki itu begitu kontradiktif. Sesaat dia terlihat sebagai seorang serius yang kaku, kemudian saat hinata mengira sasuke hanya pria iseng yang jahil, lelaki itu justru menunjukkan sikap dingin. Jadi sebenarnya _siapa_ Uchiha sasuke itu?

Bunyi cangkir yang beradu dengan tatakannya terdengar halus. Sasuke tersenyum separo sambil menatap hinata. Gadis itu kelihatan sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika dengan sengaja sasuke menarik lepas ikatan rambut yang disampirkan di sebelah bahu gadis itu. Gerakan yang agak terlambat disadari hinata, sampai gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Sa... sasuke-kun?"

Lelaki itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hinata. Dengan lembut dia memisahkan helaian-helaian rambut hinata dan mencium ujung rambutnya; lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah hinata makin merah.

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura, hinata," tatapannya menguat disertai percikan api di dalamnya. "Aku tertarik padamu dan kau tahu itu." Hinata nyaris menghentakkan tubuhnya dan menjauh ketika dengan sengaja sasuke menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang, kan?" cengkraman pada tangannya mengeras. "Aku akan memberimu waktu, tapi tidak lama."

"Sa... saya... saya tidak," dalam kepanikan dan kekalutan, tanpa sadar bahasa yang digunakan hinata berubah formal. Tidak bisa. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses semua yang terjadi _saat ini_. "A... anda... baru bertemu... dengan... saya. Ba... bagaimana mungkin..." lidahnya berubah kelu. Tertarik? Bosnya yang sempurna itu? Padanya?

Jangan-jangan keputusannya membiarkan sasuke masuk ke apartemennya adalah keputusan yang benar-benar salah.

Sasuke kembali tertawa dengan suara maskulinnya. Dia memutari meja _counter_ tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada hinata. "Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu atau malah meremehkan aku." Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapan hinata, begitu tinggi dan menjulang hingga tiba-tiba hinata merasa begitu kecil. Mata hitam sasuke kembali memerangkapnya bagaikan lem, meskipun hinata ingin lepas dan berhenti berpandangan dengan sasuke, dia tidak bisa. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mau repot menjemput siapapun di musim dingin seperti kemarin. Tidak, aku tidak akan mau sembarangan menerima tawaran masuk ke apartemen siapapun, apalagi yang baru ku kenal. Tidak."

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Hanya denganmu, Hyuuga."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu," sasuke melanjutkan kalimat hinata dengan nada santai. "Makanya kuberi tahu kau," lelaki itu menarik hinata dengan keras, memaksa gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Hinata mendorong sasuke untuk menjauh. "Kau... tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan..."

Sasuke tersenyum separo dan menahan kedua tangan hinata dengan kokoh, lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. "Oh, ya? Akan aku buktikan kalau aku mengerti," wajahnya semakin dekat.

"A... apa yang..."

"Menciummu."

"Tidak!" hinata berusaha melawan. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?

Tak peduli bagaimanapun gadis itu menyerang sasuke, perbedaan kekuatan mereka jelas terlihat. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengerutkan keningnya akibat pukulan hinata.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, hinata," sasuke berbisik saat tubuh gadis itu telah benar-benar terjebak antara meja _counter_ dengan dirinya. " _You really turn me on because of that_."

Pipi gadis itu merona. Matanya berair dan dia lengah. Satu ciuman yang kuat tercuri darinya. Bukan ciuman yang menggebu seperti yang pernah dia dengar dari kawan-kawannya dulu. Bukan ciuman yang dalam layaknya film-film. Ciuman sasuke benar-benar sederhana, kuat dan terasa kental. Entah apa maksud semua itu, tapi itu yang dirasakan hinata. Sasuke seolah menguncinya dengan dirinya, membuat hinata tak berdaya dan tak bisa berpikir. Kombinasi antara mata gelap yang menangkapnya, kekuatan otot tangannya, ketampanan yang nyaris tidak manusiawi, dan ciuman yang... seperti itu.

Bagaimana mungkin hinata bisa kabur?

Jilatan panjang pada garis bibirnya mengakhiri ciuman itu. Sasuke tersenyum dengan menyebalkan, lalu menggigit cuping telinganya pelan. "Ini yang sering kelincimu lakukan dulu, kan?" sasuke jelas tahu gadis itu tak akan bisa bicara utuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi hinata masih bisa berpikir.

Kenapa laki-laki itu selalu tahu mengenai Hiro? Bahkan bisa dibilang dia seolah memiliki ketertarikan tak biasa pada kelincinya.

Pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sulit untuk fokus. Tubuh sasuke yang masif dan kokoh menyebarkan aroma parfum yang unik dan tak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Dan lelaki itu, bukan hanya memiliki wajah yang tidak biasa, tapi juga bersikap janggal.

"Siapa..." Hinata tak bisa meneruskannya. Lagi-lagi sasuke melakukannya. Menjebaknya dalam area gravitasinya melalui tatapan dan mata segelap malamnya itu.

Senyuman sedih untuk pertama kalinya muncul pada wajah lelaki itu; begitu kontras dengan rahangnya yang kuat dan dominasi auranya.

"Siapa... aku?" dia melonggarkan pelukannya, seolah sengaja membiarkan hinata menebak makna senyuman sedihnya. "Itu. Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya." Ciuman singkat di bibirnya mengakhiri ucapan lelaki itu.

Selanjutnya, sasuke melepasnya dan meraih jasnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi.

"Well," suaranya yang datar menarik hinata pada kenyataan. "Aku akan pulang," ada nada main-main dalam suara lelaki itu, persis seperti yang hinata ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin. Ah, kemarin. Kata itu rasanya telah terjadi berabad yang lalu. Hanya dalam hitungan jam, bos barunya berhasil membuat pertemuan mereka yang canggung menjadi seperti ini.

 _Siapa kau, sasuke?_

Pertanyaan itu bergema pada seluruh ruang dalam diri hinata tanpa mau dijawab sang subjek meskipun dia tahu. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun kelihatannya memuat jawaban yang sangat dalam dan rumit.

"Apakah," sasuke menghentikan gerakannya merapikan sofa. "Dulu kau temanku?" hinata menghindari pandangan sasuke padanya akibat pertanyaannya barusan.

"Entah." Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu. "Yang jelas aku mengenalmu. _Memahamimu_."

Rasanya semua kejadian itu begitu naif. Dia, hinata, yang baru saja memutuskan berhenti mengejar cinta pertamanya, menyerah terhadap setiap kesempatan, memutuskan menghindar dari kotanya, lalu dalam 24 jam terakhir mendapat dua pengakuan yang tidak biasa. Sepupunya secara absurd mengaku menyukainya dan menciumnya. Lalu bosnya, demi tuhan, bosnya yang super sempurna dan baru dikenalnya tiba-tiba bersikap seolah dia telah mengenali hinata sejak lama. Bahwa lelaki itu telah menyukai hinata sejak dulu—entah dimana batasan kata _dulu_ itu. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padanya.

Jika semua kejadian yang tadi disebutkan terjadi pada adiknya yang atraktif dan mudah akrab, dia pasti dengan mudahnya percaya. Hanabi adalah contoh sempurna tokoh utama yang selalu muncul dalam cerita-cerita yang dia baca. Sedangkan hinata, dia selalu terlalu pasif dan pemalu untuk sekedar menunjukkan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak cocok untuk sekedar jadi teman tokoh utama. Jadi kesimpulannya, seharusnya seluruh kejadian yang terjadi 24 jam ini harusnya terjadi pada adiknya, bukan dia.

"Hinata."

Dengan agak kaget, gadis itu menoleh. Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan postur khas yang kental dengan maskulinitas.

"Aku butuh kunci."

"A... ah, i... iya." Dengan kikuk gadis itu berdiri dan membuka pintu. Obsidian segelap malam milik sasuke menatapnya dengan gaya yang khas hingga pintu terbuka. Postur tubuh hinata begitu bagus, postur khas bangsawan yang ditunjang siluet tubuh ramping dan sempurna. Namun pandangan dan ekspresi wajahnya selalu mengindikasikan rasa tidak percaya diri dan kegugupan yang hebat.

Baguslah. Toh dua hal itu yang berhasil menyembunyikan pesona gadis itu. Layaknya kerang yang menutupi keindahan sebuah mutiara dengan lapisan-lapisan yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan sasuke yakin, hanya dia yang mampu mencintai lapisan-lapisan itu dengan sedalam ini. Baginya mutiara itu adalah bonus; dia tidak membutuhkannya, tapi tentu saja dia tak akan melepasnya.

"Ano..." suara hinata begitu serak akibat kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Untungnya hari ini hari minggu, setidaknya gadis itu bisa beristirahat sebentar. "Kunci mobil anda belum ditemukan. Apa... perlu saya panggilkan taksi?"

Sebuah pandangan skeptis menyerang hinata. "Memang kau punya kontaknya?"

Ah. Tentu saja hinata tidak punya. Alasan itulah yang membuat sasuke menjemputnya semalam. Semalam. Kenapa rasanya _benar-benar_ sudah berabad yang lalu dia sampai di kota ini? Padahal selama penerbangan, tak sedikitpun pikirannya bisa beristirahat dari apa yang dilakukan neji sebelumnya. Lalu pria ini datang dan menghapus semuanya dengan begitu mudah.

"Maaf," hinata menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Setelah banyak hal yang dilakukan sasuke untuknya—mari lupakan detail-detail aneh tentang pria itu—kelihatannya hinata benar-benar tidak berguna.

Kepalanya ditepuk dengan tekanan yang pas, tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk meninggalkan kesan diingatannya. Sasuke tersenyum separo. "Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan. Kau sudah banyak membantuku juga. Terutama untuk selimutmu." Lelaki itu berjalan mundur. "Dan ranjangmu."

Ledakan warna merah mendominasi kulit porselen hinata.

"Oh iya," sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Perhatikan bahasamu padaku. Pastikan kau berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal terutama saat kita berduaan. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman."

"A... ah... baik," hinata melihat lelaki itu melempar senyuman separonya sebelum melangkah ke arah kiri... yang jelas justru menjauhkan lelaki itu dari lift. "A... ano... sasuke-kun... ku... kurasa kau... salah jalan."

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu masuk apartemen tetangga hinata. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sekelompok kunci dan memainkannya di jarinya. "Ah, apa aku belum memberitahumu? Nomor apartemenku 519. Tepat di sebelahmu."

.

.

 _PS. earl grey itu tidak enak._


End file.
